


Working late Part 2 [AU]

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: A bit of cussing, Bard fixes everything, Continuation of Working Late part 1, M/M, Misunderstandings, mentions of human trafficking, sorry thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Following his suspicions that Bard might be cheating, Thranduil finds himself standing in Bard's office and he's pissed off. So, Bard explains.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Working late Part 2 [AU]

**Author's Note:**

> It’s late, I know, but it’s better than not posting, so please enjoy this.
> 
> Apologies in advance for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Also, if you are staying at one of the many heroes volunteering to the public during this hard time, please accept my whole-hearted respect. Whatever it is you’re doing, donating food, or helping a community with medical care, you are special! 
> 
> And to those who have lost loved ones over this virus, me condolences are with you. 
> 
> Stay at home, stay safe, and we’ll get through this one day at a time. – Your Yoshi

“Who the fuck is the whore you impregnated? Huh?!” Thranduil voiced his thoughts out loud as he crossed the small room to take a closer look at the child in Bard’s arms.

Suspecting that Bard has been cheating, Thranduil had barged into his office to catch him in the act one evening, but now it seemed like things took a turn for the worst, because Bard was in a compromising situation.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Bard stepped back in alarm. “Thranduil, shhh, please, you’ll wake Legolas up,” he said, looking across the office to the small couch that was occupied by a young boy about the age of five, fast asleep. He had long blonde hair that was neck length and his skin was far paler than Thranduil’s.

Thranduil’s heart broke this time when he looked to the child and he turned his attention back to Bard who was now rocking the baby in his arms.

“I don’t give a fuck if I’m making a noise, who is the whore mother of these children and when were you going to tell me that you are their father?!” Thranduil hissed.

Bard cocked his head to the side, clearly confused now, because everything Thranduil had just said made no sense. But even so, he had no right to demand Bard of answers to questions he didn’t know, so he gently settled the baby down into the car seat that was on his chair, and he firmly grabbed Thranduil’s wrist and dragged him out of the station, to the parking lot.

“What the _fuck_ is going on with you, Thran?” he asked through clenched teeth when they reached the almost empty parking lot, trying his best to keep his voice down so not to cause a scene.

Thranduil ripped his wrist out of his grasp. “You and your whore is what’s going on and now that you have children with her, I should have _never_ burnt those divorce papers! I’m practically fighting for a man with kids!” he snapped, crossing his arms across his chest to convey his seriousness.

“Then you’d come home smelling like soap and suddenly you’re too tired to have sex with me.” He added spitefully, almost causing Bard to chuckle at how cute he became when he scrunched his nose up distastefully. Instead, he took a moment to process everything and then after a while, he spoke quite calmly. “Okay, first of all, did you really burn those divorce papers because you believed in us?” he asked with a little hope in his voice. Thranduil sighed out and nodded. There was no use in hiding the fact that he loved Bard very much.

Bard smiled softly at him, relieved that he wouldn’t have to go through a divorce with a man he adored to death.

“Alright, well, those children back there, they’re orphans. Their _‘whore mother’_ ,” he made quotation marks with his fingers, “was shot dead two months ago by her drug-addicted husband who wanted to sell them to some human traffickers. I was the one who found Legolas hidden in the washing machine with his infant sister and I was the one who called the social worker to come get them from my office after rescuing them. But because I had gotten the young boy to open up and talk to me about the incident, she would bring them over and I would spend time with them for a while to get the boy to talk so he can get over the trauma.”

Thranduil was staring at him in shock. He was suddenly slammed with shame and he looked down to avoid Bard’s honest eyes. “All this time you thought I was cheating on you?” Bard asked, cupping his chin and tilting it up, meeting those icy-blue eyes as they got all glassy from gathering tears.

Thranduil nodded slowly.

“Hey, baby, I couldn’t tell you about this because I didn’t want to get attached to them. I didn’t want to talk about it because what happened to them was terrible. And I smelled like soap because I would take a shower since Sigrid is fond of throwing up down my front or back when I burp her, and also from playing soccer with Legolas after putting her to sleep. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he whispered.

He pulled Thranduil into a hug and the platinum-blonde cried softly into his shoulder, relieved that he wasn't losing Bard after all. “I’m so sorry I didn’t trust you. You’re a really good man and perfect husband. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“Shhh, hey, it’s just a misunderstanding baby. Oh, thank God it’s out in the open now or I would have lost you,” Bard muttered. He pulled back after a while and kissed Thranduil’s tears away.

“Also, I have a confession to make,” he added, looking down. It was now Thranduil’s turn to cup his chin and tilt his head up.

“What is it my love?”

Bard swallowed and looked directly into his eyes. “I’ve fallen in love with them and I’ve been meaning to talk to you about possibly adopting them. I couldn’t bring it up before because you were acting strange whenever I came home late, but I’m bringing it up now and we can talk about this first before we consider. Just please hear me out and meet them.”

Thranduil broke into a smile and allowed himself to be dragged back into the office.

They found the young boy who was asleep on the couch cuddling his infant sibling in his arms.

“Legolas, hey, I want you to meet my husband,” Bard whispered as he sat down next to the boy. Legolas was an albino; his eyes were a dark-blue mixed with green, and his skin ten times paler than Thranduil’s. Thranduil fell in love with him instantly and he crouched down to be at his level, receiving a shy smile.

“Hello Legolas, my name is Thranduil. It’s nice to meet you,” he said, smiling back. The young boy met his eyes and spoke softly. “Hello. You’re the beautiful man on Dragonslayer’s picture on the desk,” he said.

Thranduil raised a confused eyebrow and Bard explained the nickname Legolas had called him when he had rescued them from the burning apartment, and the picture frame of Thranduil on his desk.

He turned his attention back on Legolas and the baby in his arms and he was introduced to little Sigrid. She was beautiful, her hair dark-brown and her eyes a magnificent hazel-brown. His heart clenched at the thought of Bard taking care of them after what had happened, and he found himself revisiting the thought of having children with Bard.

They spent a couple of minutes together in the office, Thranduil showing Legolas how to build various things from the Lego set which Bard had recently bought for the boy, until the social worker came by a little later to collect the children.

Thranduil had then dragged her outside and asked her questions about possibly fostering and later adopting the children. Once he was satisfied with the information and had taken her number, he returned to his beloved husband and kissed him passionately.

“Hmm what was that for?” Bard asked, chuckling a little. Thranduil smiled and pressed his forehead against his.

“Let’s go home and talk about the adoption,” he said, chuckling at the small surprised sound Bard made before he kissed him once more. “You’re amazing. Thank you for coming down here in a rage. At least you're not the type that packs a suitcase and leaves without a word.” Bard said, kissing him back.

Thranduil’s smile turned into a sheepish look and he pulled away. He was halfway across the office, heading for the door when he confessed, “Well, I did pack a couple of suitcases.”

Five years later when their two children are playing around the backyard, Bard still laughed at their misunderstanding.

**Author's Note:**

> For dmaddruidd, who I had previously failed to reply to.


End file.
